


Failure

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Post-Transformers: The Movie (1986), community: cybertronians, graphic depictions of damage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave has failed in his duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Battle-Damaged contest over at the Cybertronians club on deviantArt. judging hasn't been completed yet, so i don't know how i've done, but i was VERY glad to get the piece finished.
> 
> takes place sometime around the end of that 1986 movie so many of us don't seem to like. ~_^

Unicron the Destroyer had come and doomed them all.

He had never believed in Unicron, not even when he was first sparked and at his most impressionable. He had also never believed in Primus. Both divine entities were illogical concepts with no real proof of existence and certainly no hand in his daily life. So called miracles and divine retribution could always be calculated away to facts and figures, proof given for them and science explaining their happening.

And then Unicron came for them, as Sunstorm had always preached that he would if they did not mend their ways as a people.

There hadn’t been time to put up more than a token defense against the planet eater. The Seekers had launched, with canons and lasers blazing, but Unicron wasn’t even slowed by their assault. Shockwave had been bringing the tower’s weapons systems—systems starved for fuel for too long in an effort to stretch resources—to attempt to blast the Devourer back, but he and the drones in the control room with him had not had time to do more than activate the system.

Nothing had prepared him for the sheer power that Unicron struck with, sucking up entire sections of the city. And then, sections of Cybertron itself.

He felt strangely grateful, as the tower shook itself apart under the strain and they fell. At least this way, they might have some infinitesimal chance of survival.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Somewhere, something was dripping.

Slowly, Shockwave booted up his sensor suite to attempt to find the source. Most of the systems returned error messages instead of powering up, including his optical array. That alarmed him, but not as much as having no systems respond at all would have. He moved on from his sensor suite and attempted to power up his remaining systems, hoping he could find his way around his location by virtue of hearing and touch.

His systems refused to respond when he attempted to sit up.

That was seriously alarming, but his arms and hand had responded to his commands, so he began feeling carefully along his frame, checking for damage or debris that might be pinning him down. As his hand slid down his chest plate to his abdominal plating, he felt the slickness of energon coat his fingers. He moved his fingers further along the energon coated plating to find its source, and found plating that was bent outward in a starburst pattern.

Shockwave’s alarm grew, but he continued his tactile examination of his frame.

At the center of the starburst, a long pole—very likely a support rod of some sort—jutted from his systems, just above the motors that controlled his legs. And now that he was aware of the injury, it occurred to Shockwave that the source of the drip was him as he leaked his vital fluids across the remains of the tower.

Despite himself—and how illogical such an action really was—he groaned in dismay. “My lord Megatron, I have failed you.”

And from the hole in his back plating, the energon continued to gather and drip.  



End file.
